Creacent Angel
by nessa0512
Summary: Vash, Knives and Iris grew up together on a space ship known as SEEDS. After the crash everything changed. I redid my story chps so r&r. One more thing, I do not own Trigun.
1. Under the Night Sky

Under the Night Sky 

The moons hung brightly in the night sky. The stars twinkled and winked as the young child laid on the desert floor. The night was cool and dark and the three little bodies slept through the night. The girl lifted up her head to look at the other two asleep. So much had happened since the three landed on the desert planet. She pulled herself up and put her back against the cold rock next to her. She stared up at the night sky and memories began to come back. Her dark green eyes began to water as tears began to fall. She shoved her short raven hair back and looked down at her clothing. They were tattered, old and faded. How long had it been since she had a clean pair of clothing? The sky was so beautiful. The stars like priceless diamonds, one could only wish to hold.

_Rem….. I miss you._

6 months after Rem saved vash and knives, she had saved the little girl as well. She couldn't remember much, but what she did remember haunted her dreams every night. She remembered her mother's voice on that plant filled with water. There was water everywhere, it never ended.

_Iris, be a good girl and come eat. We're waiting for you._

Iris, that's my name. She thought to herself.

The planet of Dero, the only planet in the solar system that was covered with oceans. Yet somehow "humans" were able to survive. They designed technology that would allow them to live and thrive under storm conditions. The humans were very smart and brought about their own destruction. Iris was lucky. She had survived the dark shadows that attacked her people. Why? Iris herself could not answer this because she did not know. Surviving by yourself is harder than anyone can imagine. At night the lightning and thunder crashed and flooded the little place that Iris resided in. Iris was no ordinary girl, she was a makna. Or half plant and half human. The very first of her kind. Knives of coarse knew this and despised her for it. Vash was the only person that protected her after the crash, the crash that took the life of Rem. Iris looked and acted as a human does, she was still half human you know, but she aged very slowly just as Vash and Knives did. Her body still looked as though she was 12 years old, but her mind was that of an 18 year old. On that fateful day, the day Rem died, she looked at Iris and in those last few moments Iris understood more than Rem could ever imagine. Now, here they were in an environment not even suitable for humans.

Iris slowly got up from where she sat and walked towards Vash. She held her little red blanket in her left hand and nudged Vash to wake up. He opened his sea green eyes and looked up at Iris.

"I had an awful dream, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Vash just smiled and lifted his blanket so Iris could squeeze in. The sense of protection swept across Iris as they laid on the desert floor. She always loved that felling. By that time, Vash and Knives had grown to the size of teenagers. Iris looked up and the sky began to fade. The stars still twinkled and winked and for a second Rem could be heard from across the desert,__

"Goodnight my little Angels."

_Iris...Iris!_

Run Away Iris!

The darkness was thick and heavy, the air was thin.  
_I can't breathe, what is wrong with me?_

Iris turned towards the voice that was screaming at her, but the only thing she saw was darkness, endless darkness.

_Turn around Iris_

Iris turned around and found Vash lying on the floor. Only Vash was bigger and seemed to be in pain. Not far from him laid an arm.

_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha_

Knives stood over a desk and was laughing at Vash.

_"VASH!" _the words came out in a whisper and Iris grabbed her throat without thinking.  
Vash looked up at her and smiled

_"I'm happy you're not here to see this, my Angel."_

_"Nooooo! VASH!"_

Iris woke up, startled. The blankets were hot and sweaty; the sun was barely reaching the border between heaven and hell. Knives was already awake and ready to set of into the desert.

"Good morning Iris. How was your sleep?" _Run Away Iris!_

_"_It was fine, thank you_." _he looked at her with a grin and turned away.

"Well, you should go wake up Vash, we're heading out as soon as possible."

She slowly turned towards Vash and woke him up.

"Lets go Vash, Knives is waiting for you."

When everything was packed and ready to go the little group began to walk. Vash grabbed Iris by the hand and stared up ahead at Knives. Nothing on this planet was going to hurt Iris and she knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few years later..._

"Vash, I can't believe you shot me!" Knives looked down at his knee.

"It hurts, why does it hurt? Vash!" A gush of blood poured out from the wound and began to drip on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh" Vash couldn't stand it anymore; he grabbed both guns and ran towards Iris.

Knives stayed where he was, kneeling as blood gushed out of the wound.

"Iris, let's go!" Iris stood still and didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Vash grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with him.

" But what about knives?" Tears were about to spill out. A shiver went down Iris' back and she felt someone tug at her soul.

"I'll get you, Iris. Look what you have done to Vash…… You are the one that changed him!"

"But Knives, I didn't do anything." Iris shot the message out toward the kneeling Knives. How?  
She couldn't even remember herself. Everything was happening so fast. Knives answered back.

"You took my one and only brother! For that you must pay."

Vash seemed to sense something in the air because he began to run faster. Iris felt her heart  
inside her throat.

_How did this happen! We were supposed to be happy. _Iris thought to herself.

Vash and Iris walked for days under the hot suns, protecting each other as much as possible. Finally after 3 weeks of wandering in the dessert, they came across a little growing town that welcomed them with open arms. Both were happy for a while and both forgot their past. A few years pasted and the little growing town became bigger and more populated. Iris started to grow and became a young beautiful woman. Her eyes were as green as ever and her hair was long and straight. Iris was turning 29 that year and anyone that saw her would have automatically thought she was 17. Vash seemed as though he were still 22, but he was turning 35 that year. His hair was long and blonde and he always left it down. His eyes had changed to a dark sea green color. Full with worry and sadness. Both were about the same size and everyone in the town thought they were married. Yet both slept in separate rooms and always kissed each other goodnight. What else would you expect? They grew up together, but both hide a secret that neither ever talked about.

"Ah man, you're almost as tall as me. Man you're a big girl." Vash said one day.

The night was cool and quiet. Vash was bored as always and had to find something to do.  
Iris turned around slowly with an angry look on her face. She was in the kitchen starting on dinner so she was holding a pan on her left hand.

"I mean……..Special" Vash turned away as if he had never said anything at all.  
Iris ran towards Vash and began smacking him in the face. It happened a lot.

"How dare you call me big!"

"I didn't mean it Iris………. Give me a donut and let's call it even."

"Vash!"

"Okay, okay. Two donuts."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

This went on for a few hours and it was getting dark outside. The people outside were beginning to stop and stare.

"What's going on in there?" One man said to another.

"It must be Iris."

"Again." Both said at the same time.

Finally Iris stopped in the middle of the hallway out of breath. She was leaning against the wall and seemed very tired.

"I give up, just let me go to sleep. Please."

Vash was in the living room leaning against the wall as if he was just getting started.  
"Already then, good night. Don't let the bed bugs bit."

With that Iris walked to her room and let herself fall on the bed. The world seemed at ease even though the planet was full of sand, Vash and Iris were happy to have each other. It never occurred to any of the people that their very lives would change in just a few short days.

The day was hot and sweaty, everyone was complaining. Vash was coming in from the store and was walking up the street. No one knew that the man standing outside Vash's house was one of the many gun ho-members. Iris looked outside and saw him…………..It. It was dressed in all black, even though it was hot as hell outside and the hood over its face showed nothing but blackness. Iris couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she sensed something wrong with the creature outside. It's clothing covered most of its body and was all black. The hood, of coarse, covered its head. A dreadful feeling came across Iris as she stared out the window. The thing slowly turned towards Iris. Iris heard a whisper come from its mouth, yet Vash stood there trying to talk to the thing.

"Iris…….die." The whisper escaped the thing's mouth and Iris froze.

"Can I help you, sir? Are you lost?" Vash didn't suspect anything what so ever.

The thing shot towards the window, like a blur.

_CRASH!_

It broke through the window and pointed a silver gun at Iris' head. The thing whispered in her ear.

"You die first, Angel."

The cold whisper sent a shiver down Iris' spine. She couldn't move nor make a sound.

_Oh no, what am I going to do!_

Iris was beginning to panic. From the corner of her eye, Iris saw Vash grab the silver gun that Knives had made for him.

"Iris! Get down!"

Iris snapped and as fast as she could she ducked her head just in time as Vash pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the thing's head. Iris got up from where she was and backed up against the wall. She could see Vash through the little gunshot hole. The thing stayed where it was and lifted his head up to Iris.

"Now you did it, time to die little Angel!"

The thing began to expand into a black hole, sucking everything near it. The hole began suck in Iris. She took one last look at Vash, his face was in shock and it seemed as though his mind couldn't process the event that was unfolding.

"Iris! NOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"IRIS!"

Everything was pitch black and Iris finally opened her eyes. She was floating in the middle of nothing._Where am I?………..Vash! Where are you?_

The darkness was swallowing Iris whole and she didn't know what else to do.

"No, I can't die! Not now!" Iris was talking to herself or at least she thought she was."

"_Rem, help me, please!"_

"Only you can save yourself, Iris. Believe in the power that you have. Channel it!"

"_But I don't know how!"_

"Yes you do. You've always known it. Just use it, before it's to late! Pray Iris, pray."

Iris opened her eyes to see the suns slowly fading in the horizon. She laid on the dessert floor for some time. The suns finally disappeared from sight and were replaced by the moons and stars. Iris finally stood up and looked around. It was dark; the only light that was seen was from the moons themselves. They light the path that Iris was to follow. After a while, she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a crater. Everything was gone. All the people. The city. Everything.

The crater was so big. Iris began to walk north with her head down. Her tears hit the floor like little droplets in a pond. She didn't even realize which way she was walking; she just headed north like she knew where she was going. The little town where Vat and Iris lived had disappeared from the very face of the planet. _How many people where killed? What Happened to Vash? _Iris couldn't answer any of these questions. There were so many tears that Iris could taste the salt in each one. She continued walking until finally she reached the edge of the city and climbed out of the crater. The night made the dessert seem as though it went on forever. The moons light was bright and would have given hope to anyone, anyone but Iris. Iris looked ahead at the dessert in front of her and began her long journey up north. _First Rem……. Now Vash! _Iris couldn't think of anything else, what was she going to do?

"Knives! I know you did this! Listen carefully….. When I find you, I'm going to kill you… no matter what! You took everything that I ever lived for! You will DIE!" No one answered her screams, so she broke down on her knees weeping. She looked up at the stars and remembered that one night when she was awaken by a nightmare. She remembered Vash protecting her from everything. Now she had to survive on her own, the only thing that comforted her were the memories of the past.


	2. Trying to Survive

_A few months later….._

"Please sir, just one more donut! I'll do anything!"

"No! You've had enough."

"Come on!"

Vash put his face on the counter and began to mumble something under his breath.

"Why can't they give me one more donut? I barely got here and now they won't serve me any more donuts. It's not like the first two dozen filled me up."

Vash lifted his head back up and looked at the man behind the counter. The suns were beating down on the city of December. The city had seen better days. It was early in the morning and the people at the little store began to gather for what little gossip there was to say.

"Did you hear about the town of Little May? They say it completely disappeared. The only thing left is a huge crater."

"I heard there were two survivors. A young man and a woman. Besides 'em, everyone is missing."

"Did anyone find out who they were?"

"Nope, nobody knows who they are. Besides they're just rumors. But I heard that a young lady up north says that she used to live there. Boy, they say that she was a beauty beyond compare. With long black hair and green eyes."

"I wouldn't mind seen her."

Vash's mind went blank.

_Could it be that she survived without me knowing? No, I was there, I saw everything! _

The day that Little May disappeared, Vash should have died as well, but the dark whole didn't even touch him. Instead, it had sucked Iris whole. Vash had seen the crater himself slowly being formed.

_I couldn't do anything about it. _

He had spent to many nights up crying to himself for not saving Iris.

_She's alive! Wait don't get to exited Vash, its just rumors. _

Vash got up from where he was sitting and ran towards the man that finished speaking. He picked the man up by the shirt and began to yell.

"Where, where did you hear this!" Vash was to over whelmed to know what he was doing.

"Uh-uh-uh, I-I-I-I can't r-r-remember. Um-um from the city of July…I think." The man was getting a little scared and began to struggle.

"Now, let me go!"

Vash had all the information he needed so he dropped the man and walked out of the little store. After Vash left, the people who saw the whole incident began to stare at the man that was picked up.

"What was with that guy?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't scared one bit. You all saw him…..he was scared of me."

"Yeah right."

As soon as Vash walked out the door, the suns blinded him for a few seconds so he had to cover his eyes. Memories began to flash through his head as he stared up at the suns.

_A few months ago in the town of Little May……….._

The bathroom shower had barely turned on. It was still dark outside and Iris was still awake. That very night, Vash and Iris had gone out for a little fun, it was Iris' birthday after all. Now the hangovers began to appear.

"Owww, my head." _How does she do it. _Vash thought to himself.

"Oh well."

Vash got out of bed and stretched a little. He never woke up at this time, but there's a first time for everything.

"Oh no, now I have to go to the restroom."

Iris was in the shower with a little radio on the floor, singing. Vash could hear her from his room and tried to make out the song. _That song……._ Vash thought to himself. ……_that song used to be Rem's favorite song. _Vash walked towards the restroom door and put his ear against it. Sure enough, Rem's favorite song was playing and Iris was singing along with it. Each note was in tune, Iris sang beautifully. The door suddenly flew open and there stood Iris with her eyes closed, the water dripping from her naked body. She had a towel on her head and was still singing. Vash took one look at her and his checks turned red.

"Iris….."

Finally Iris opened her eyes and looked at Vash. They stood there without saying a word, until Iris realized she was naked. Without saying anything she closed the door as fast as she could. She stood sill, staring at the door. _He saw me naked! _She whispered to herself. Outside the door Vash slowly sat down and put his back agansit the door.

"I'm sorry Iris, I didn't mean to….to…to…." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay Vash, just go back to bed. Don't worry about it."

That very morning, the gun-ho member arrived and destroyed all of Little May.

Vash looked down at his hand and began to cry. He was doing that a lot lately. The day Little May disappeared, people began to hunt Vash down. Every city he stopped at would be fine, but every time he left, the city would be in ruin. It was almost a month since the last gun-ho member attacked him. It was a record. Vash picked up his head and looked at the people around him. They all seemed to be happy. The parents holding on to their children as they walked past the stores. The children begging their mothers to buy them a little snack because they've been good. Vash blinked and all the smiles froze. From the center of the city came a loud BOOM. Everyone was screaming and yelling, running in the opposite direction. The noise seemed to be getting louder and louder until finally a white figure jum0ped into the air and landed a few feet from Vash. The young man wore a white coat that covered most of the body except for the face. He wore black gloves and black boots. His dark brown hair was spiked outward and his sky blue eyes were focused on Vash. He pulled out a black pistol and pointed it towards Vash.

"Well, well if it isn't Vash. Finally I meet you. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

The young man seemed to be in his early 20's, yet his voice seemed ancient.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Vash was beginning to get worried. There were so many people still running around.

"My name is Deo. I came to make you suffer. Enjoy!"

Deo tilted the gun a little to the right and fired. The bullet zoomed past Vash's check, but didn't hit him. Vash kept his eyes focused on Deo until he heard the bullet hit a target.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" A woman's voice shrieked through the whole city. Vash's eyes went wide with horror. He turned around to see a little boy staring into space with a little gush wound on his head.

"Oh clumsy me. I missed the target." Deo remarked sarcastically.

"One less human brat to worry about."

Memories of Iris as a child flashed through Vash's mind.

_What if that had been her. No, I couldn't stand it. Noooo! _

Vash screamed inside his head.

"How…how could you!" Vash turned towards Deo.

"How could you do this to an innocent child!" Vash was still angry.

"Easy. I picked up my gun and pulled the trigger. You were standing there…..you saw me."

"But why…why?"

"Because Vash, didn't you hear me? I came to make you suffer."

Than leave innocent people out of this!"

"That would just ruin the fun, besides I didn't come to kill you."

_Oh god, he's going to kill all the people. He can't! _Vash took out his gun and focused on Deo.

"I will not let you take the life of these people, Deo."

"Already then, let's get this party started. Yehaa!"

Vash stared at Deo as everything became silent. The people had all ran away and everything was quiet as night. Vash blinked and nothing but air stood in front of him.

"I could have killed you two times just now, you know that?" Vash turned around to find nobody there. _Where did he go! _Vash thought to himself.

"So Vash how's Iris?"

"How do you know about Iris? Tell me!"

"Wait a minute, that's right. You let her die. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Vash, you were supposed to protect her. Look what you did."

"Tell me, how do you know her!"

"What if I told you she was alive? What would you do?"

Vash was having a hard time trying to think. The only thing he could think about was the last time he saw Iris. She was being sucked into the black whole.

"How dare you try to say that she's alive, Deo. I was there when it happened!"

Vash pointed his gun to the top of the building on his left and pulled the trigger. Deo came crashing down and hit the dirt road with a gunshot wound to his leg. Deo looked down at his wound and then looked up at Vash as if nothing had happened. He stood up with blood still dripping from his leg.

"I guess your better than I thought, Vash. Your skills have improving without you yourself even knowing. ……..Iris is looking for you. Find her before he kills her."

Deo looked down and in an instant disappeared. Vash stood in the middle of the road for some time, thinking. _Find her before he kills her. _The words kept on repeating over and over in his mind. He finally walked over to the young woman that was bent over her child, sobbing. The young woman looked up at Vash

"Ahhhhhhh! Stay away you monster! Get away!"

Vash stared at the woman as tears began to pour down. The city was quiet and from the outskirts a young woman could be heard, crying for something that could never come back. The suns were hot as ever and it seemed that night would never come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere near the city of July……._

"Hey little missy, what's a girl like you doin in the middle of nowhere?"

"I..I…I got lost."

"What's your name missy?"

"…..Iris."

"Little girls like you shouldn't wonder off. You can easily get kidnapped."

Iris had been lying on the floor for some time. She couldn't remember exactly how she got where she was right now. She was wearing black pants that stuck to her legs and black boots. Her dark blue shirt covered everything but her shoulders and arms. Her hair was long and messy with dirt everywhere. By then, her hair had already grown past her shoulders and was straight. Her evergreen eyes were unfocused and tired. She looked as though she had been walking for some time. The man staring sown at her was a dirty looking man with a grin on his face.

"Let me help you up."

The man started to help to help Iris up and when both where walking, Iris asked

"What is your name, sir?"

"My name is …. Fred."

"Where are we going, Fred?"

"We're going to my house, it's a few iles from here."

The man led Iris to a car that she hadn't noticed before and before she realized it, they were driving under the hot suns. The man turned on the radio and began to whistle. Every now and then Iris noticed the man looking at her. She really didn't care. The radio seemed far away and Iris could barely hear it.

"_Hey folks, how's it going? Well, glad to hear it. Here's the latest news from the city of July… tow young men were spotted in December having a showdown that killed 30 people along with many children. Officials are asking anyone and everyone to help capture these crocks. The first man was said to have been dressed in all white with brown hair. The other was dressed in a red coat and had blonde spiky hair. Officials saw to keep a special eye on the red-coated man. He's been spotted in several other cites, bring in more bodies than any one can count…. In other news…"_

Iris tilted her head back and stared at the sky. She didn't care where the man next to her was going. She didn't care about anything. The only thing that came across her mind was one name…Knives. The one person that stole her happiness. The dirty driver named Fred looked up from the road and stared at Iris.

"How old are you?"

"Umm…22 years old."

Iris knew that if she were to tell this man her real age, he wouldn't believe her. She wasn't worried too much about her age right now.

The rest of the rid was quiet. _This man seems to be hiding something from me. He wants something. _Iris thought to herself. After about an hour, Fred stopped in front of a brown house. The little house seemed cozy and from far away the city of July could be seen.

"We're here."

Iris stepped out of the car and collapsed on the ground. Fred ran around the car and looked down at her. From far away Iris heard someone say her name. _Iris._ Everything became black and Iris' eyes became weak.

Iris opened her eyes quickly and looked around. _Where am I? _Iris stood up and saw a dirt road surrounded by buildings. A young woman to her left was bending over a young child and two men stood in the middle of the road pointing guns at each other. Iris saw a white-coated young man facing her, but the red-coated man was facing the opposite direction.


	3. Home

Iris slept for what seemed like an eternity. She tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to be sealed shut.

_Why can't I wake up? _

Iris was beginning to panic. All these memories were flashing before her. Painful memories, ones she hadn't thought of for some time. She woke up, startled and sweaty. It was dark outside and the moonlight could barely be seen through the window. She felt the soft blanket around her body and knew at once she was in a bed. Memories of a man named Fred flooded Iris' thoughts. Iris got up and out of the bed. From somewhere in the house, Iris heard voices. Two men were talking in the room next door. The house was one story and feelings of home came back to Iris. The house had one of those smells that you never forget and a feelings that made you feel safe. It had been a while since Iris felt that way. Traveling in an endless desert had its own effects. Iris decided it was time to leave. She uncovered herself in the darkness and stood up.

_CRREEECCKKK!_

The floor was made out of wood and the noise echoed throughout the house.

_Damn, just what I needed, a house of wooden floors. _Iris couldn't help but smile.

"What was that?"

Iris had forgotten about the men in the next room. She froze and listened to the men.

"It was nothin. I swear it. They're probably rats or something."

Iris recognized that voice. It was Fred, the man that found in the desert. The voice he was talking to had a sinister voice. He sounded so harmless that it was dangerous. Iris felt goose bumps go up and down her body. She looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothing.

_That damn perverted man. I knew he wanted more then just helping me!_

The moons were high up and light streamed inside the tiny room. Iris looked straight ahead from were she stood and noticed a small wooden dresser. Her clothing were neatly stacked along with her two guns. She quietly dressed herself as the two men continued to talk in the next room

"Where is he headed?"

"They...they say he's headed this way...that he should be here in a few weeks." Fred seemed scared for some reason.

"Knowing him, he should be here earlier then that. Give it a few days. We have to stop him before he reaches July."

Iris finished dressing herself in her usual clothing of black pants and blue shirt. It felt a little odd wearing clothing like hers in a house that felt like home. Iris grabbed both of her guns and tucked them neatly behind her back. She loved her guns, they were the only thing that connected her with Vash. To much thinking.

_I have to get out of here._

Like a professional robber, Iris sneaked over to the window and opened it. It was still dark, with the moons hangings in the sky. The same car that Iris had arrived in was parked on the side of the house. She sat in the driver's side of the seat and looked around. There were no lights coming from July just the shadows of the buildings. The car was easy to start up without keys. Easy for someone who grew up in a space ship named SEEDS. Iris drove off into the endless night.

Fred ran outside at the sound of a car turning on. The man he was talking to slowly walked towards Fred.

"Who was that?"

Fred slowly turned around.

"It's a woman I found wandering the desert."

"What is this woman's name?"

". . . . Iris."

". . So, that is Iris."

The sinister man pulled out a silver gun and pointed it at Fred.

"No, wait-"

The smell of gun smoke filled the air and everything became silent. A man from far away could be heard laughing a joyous laugh.  
Iris didn't even bother to look back. She just stared ahead at the city that was getting closer and closer.  
_Vash. . .why did you die? Why? I . . miss you so much. The only thing I can do is kill Knives for you. After that I don't care what happens to me. _Iris wiped a tear away from her eyes. _I'm sorry Rem, but I have to do this for you. . and Vash._

It was quiet that night. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. The city of July was a silent ghost town.


	4. July

Iris reached July and parked the car in front of the first building in sight. The whole town was silent. Dead. The bar that she stood before had a single light on. It looked newly painted with newly cut wood. Through the windows Iris could see chairs and tables with cups of beer. It seemed as though whoever was in the bar just got up and left. There were no signs of struggle nor was there any blood.

_What happened here?_

Iris stood up and walked towards the bar. As soon as she walked in, the little light in the middle blinded her and showed nothing but shadows and dark corners. A horrible feeling came across Iris' body. She regretted coming inside, something bad was about to happen. With the darkness came the unknown and Iris didn't like the unknown. The darkness enveloped around Isis and she shivered.

"Hello there."

The voice sounded happy yet old. Very old. Iris looked around with her eyes and noticed something that wasn't there before. A man was hiding in a corner with his feet up on a table. He was sitting face down with his cowboy hat blocking his face. His dark clothing hide him well.

_Why didn't I notice him earlier? This can't be good._

"So, you're the one and only beautiful Iris...There right about you. The long hair. . . the green eyes. You really are something."

His voice sounded horrible. A joyous voice mixed in with a killing personality. The old man sounded as though he were seducing Iris. Or at least tiring to. Iris gave him an ugly look and felt anger fill up inside her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"You truly look like an innocent child, even if your over 50 years old."

_I was once innocent. . . but that all changed. _Iris thought silently.

"I assume you know Knives, since you know my name." There was a pinch of anger as Iris said Knives.

"Ahhh, you must be talking about my Boss. Yes, I do know him."

"Then tell me where he is, i don't want to kill you."

The man was still facing down.

"Don't worry, that won't happen."

The man suddenly pulled his shirt aside and revealed a pistol. Iris didn't have enough time to react. She looked at the man's face. It looked twisted and misshapen, his smile reminded you of one of those psychopathic murderers that needed to stay in a madhouse. It was wrapped up in loose bandages with scars poking through. Iris blinked and Vash appeared before her eyes. He was sitting on the couch back in Little May. He leaned his head to the side so that only half of his face was visible.

_You can't die Iris, not like this. I believe in you Angel._

The feelings that Iris felt came rushing out. Her anger, her sorrow, her despair. As easily as Vash had appeared, he disappeared. Another shot was fired and Iris saw the man standing before her again.

_I can't die! Not here._

With all her might, Iris focused on moving towards the bartender table. The next thing she knew, she was hiding behind the bar. She felt light-headed and dizzy. The bottles of beer were still in tact and the mirror on top of them showed the crazy man still shooting at the spot where iris had been.

_What just happened? I don't understand._

The man stopped shooting and looked around.

"Where did you go, green-eyes?"

He seemed a little shocked and impressed at the same time.

_I didn't expect her to know how to use her strength and speed just yet. All the better. This won't be such a waste of my time._

"So, Iris, how did you survive? You were supposed to have died."

There was silence, no one answered.

"I hear Vash is dead. HA! You let him die didn't you?"

Iris was still staring at the mirror. There was a huge smile on the man, it angered her. She could feel the hot liquid pouring down her eyes.

"YOU let him die! You were to weak to do anything. Vash would have been alive right now, if he hadn't known YOU!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The laugh pierced through Iris. She could feel her anger rising with each passing second. From the mirror, Iris could see the man turn towards the door.

_Now's my chance!_

Iris stood up from where she was hiding and pointed both of her guns toward the man's chest. She fired a full round only to see a blurred figure dodge every single shot.

"You're not the only one that knows that trick, green-eyes."

The man stopped right in front of the long table. His black pistol was pointed at her head. Iris could feel her fear rising.

"How should I kill you? Shouting you is just to boring. Hmmm...I know. I'm going to shout you in your arms and legs. No wait. . . "

_What is going on with this man? No I can't waste any time..._

BANG!

The man shot her in the right shoulder.

AHHH! Iris could feel a sharp pain running up and down her body.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do." His smile came out again, but this time he showed his teeth.

"Such beauty to go to waste. HAHAHAHA!"

_IRIS, NOOOOO!_

The man was going to shot again, but in her heart this time. Iris couldn't think. Memories of Rem flashed before her. She seemed to be reaching out for her. Iris reached for Rem's hand. She felt herself move at the speed of light with Rem next to her, guiding her. Iris blinked and stared at the back of a cowboy hat. She could still see herself standing in front of this lunatic. He fired and Iris saw herself disappear. Iris pulled her silver gun up and pointed it at the man's heart.

"I'm sorry."

The man's eyes went wide, he smiled even wider.

"Knives always said you and Vash were pathetic bitches. I guess he was right."

Iris fired and saw the body fall sideways, hitting the wooden floor hard. Everything became blurry and Iris felt herself fall to her knees. This was the first time Iris had ever shot a person, a human being with a living heart. She felt her tears fall, each filled with sadness.

_Why? Why did I shot him?_

"Don't feel sorry for me, HA, I've killed more people then you can count. Ahh. . . . "

The man was silent, not breathing. Like lightning, Iris received visions coming from the dead man. People being tortured, women being raped, children hanged and this man smiling with each victim beside him.

AHHHHHHHHH!

Iris could hear herself screaming. It was deafening.

Everything went dark and silent. For the first time July was quiet with no signs of returning to the way it once was. A happy place where people laughed and smiled. . . and made memories together.

Vash opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His bed was soft and fluffy. It had been some time since he had slept in a warm bed. He had been traveling in the desert for what seemed like ages. He knew better though. The little town known as Kenda was about 400 iles from July. The people here weren't really that friendly. Vash had reached the southern side of town when he had noticed people surrounding him. Finally two men with guns stopped him.

"Who are ya and what do you want?"

Vash stayed cool, keeping his hand up and staring slightly down. His yellow glasses covering his eyes and any fear that he might have been hiding.

"I'm a helpless traveler trying to find some food and a warm bed."

The men both shoved their guns in his face.

"You sure don't look like a traveler. How do we know you ain't gonna try and kill us, huh?"

Vash lifted his head up, lost in his thoughts.

_What would make a little town like this stop a traveler at gunpoint?_

"DID YOU HEAR ME, DUMBASS!"

"Please, I just want to rest here a bit. Besides, I'm not that good with guns."

The two men were getting ready to shot when an old lady popped out of the forming crowd to stop them. She was short with a white shirt and a long skirt. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing small glasses.

"Stop this nonsense. He's a helpless traveler, for crying out loud."

She turned towards Vash and smiled.

"We are very sorry, mister. But nowadays we have to be careful with who we let into our town."

Everyone stopped looking and went about there business. The two men eyed the old lady and left curing her name.

"Please, follow me. I own a little bed and breakfast on the northern side of town."

The old lady was even nice enough to make Vash some dinner since it was getting late.

"So, tell me son, what is your name?"

Vash stayed quiet and finally answered.

"Dan, what about you?"

"You can call me Ms. Rosy. Everyone does."

Ms.Rosy set a plate full of chicken and steak in front of Vash. Vash took one look and began chowing down. His eyes where big with joy.

"Wow, lady. You sure know how to cook."

Ms.Rosy smiled happily.

"Where you headed to Dan?"

Vash's stopped smiling and stared at his plate.

"I'm headed to July."

A sad expression came across Ms. Rosy's face. She stayed quiet for some time.

"There's no one out there. You might as well turn back."

Vash stared at the lady confused.

"I guess you still haven't head have you. . . . Everyone disappeared. . . Not one trace of a human being left."

Vash felt a pain inside of his heart. A deep, sad pain. His eyes widened with horror.

"No one knows what happened, but there's men out there trying to investigate."

Ms. Rosy walked across the kitchen and to the refrigerator. She lifted a picture of a young girl in her mid 20's. She had black hair with light brown eyes. Just like Ms. Rosy.

"She got married in July and had started a family. . she was my only niece. I told her not to go, to stay here with me. But she refused. She wanted her own life. She promised me she would come to visit."

Vash stayed quiet and got up.

"I would like to take a shower now, if you don't mind."

The old lady snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Of course Dan. It upstairs to the far left. And your room is right across. Good-night."

Vash went upstairs and started the shower. The warmness hitting his pale skin. He put his head up and let the water hit his face. Vash was strong, but even he cries. He cried in the shower, sobbing is more like it. Now here he was leaving for July. No one lived there any more, but he had to go. Ms. Rosy was downstairs waiting by the door.

"Please, son, don't lie to an old lady. What is your real name?"

Vash looked at the old lady sadly. Her eyes were wrinkled with age and sorrow.

"My name's Vash."

"You are the one that is wanted, aren't you?"

". . . Yes."

The old lady smiled weakly.

"I knew right away, yesterday. I also know that your not a bad person. Somehow I know deep in my heart that you could never hurt a life form, son. Please take this to July and put it in the center of the city."

Ms.Rosy handed Vash a single red rose.

"They say that flowers can't grow, but me attic proved them wrong."

Vash left the city and headed towards July without looking back. There was to much pain, the only thing to do was go forward


	5. Only Human

Why is it that humans feel a need to attach themselves to another in a time of darkness and sorrow? Darkness surrounds humans when they are depressed and lonely. Only with another do they see a far away light seeping through the end of a tunnel full of pain.

Everything was dark and lonely. There was a chill in the air that caused Iris to shudder. She felt her eyes open slowly. Her body was flouting endlessly in the darkness and she couldn't tell whether she was awake or asleep. The same shudder went up and down her body, causing her, once again to shake violently. The darkness was enveloping Iris and she began to panic. She put her legs under her chin and hugged herself not realizing she was naked. She hid her face under her knee and tried to concentrate. A sharp pain forced Iris to open her eyes and look at her shoulder. An endless flow of blood was pouring out and covering the right side of her body. Iris couldn't remember what had happened so she stared at it, shocked, not even remembering how it had got there. Iris could feel her body slowly shutting down and her muscles become limp.

_So, this is what Death feels like. Pain, lonesome, and sorrow. Hmp. . . I never though I was going to die like this. . ._

Iris put her head back down slowly, letting her hair cover her face. She felt the pain fill her body and soul. She was gradually welcoming Death's cold arms and slowly, she closed her eyes.

NOOO!

Iris opened her eyes quickly not knowing who had yelled. Bewildered, she looked around and saw light coming from above. She lifted her head slowly and saw a beautiful Angel reaching its arms towards her. The Angel had long, white wings and a plain, gorgeous dress. The Angel looked familiar somehow, with long black hair and shiny brown eyes.

_Rem. . . ._

Rem gently sat next to Iris with a light smile across her face. Iris stared at her with tears streaming down her eyes. Finally, Rem wrapped her arms around Iris as she began to sob like a helpless child.

"Iris?"

Rem looked down upon the crying child and hugged her tightly.

"Why have you welcomed Death, Iris?"

Iris stared up at her loving mother.

_Because. . . .I can't take this anymore. It's to painful!_

Iris showed Rem her wound like a child showing its mother a scratch.

"Iris, you are stronger then this, you know it. From the first time I brought you on the ship, I knew you were special."

_But I've lost so much blood! I let you down, I let Vash down._

It had been a while since Iris had cried and right then she let it all out. After she finished, she felt better somehow. The best she had ever felt in the time that Vash had disappeared. Rem lifted Iris' head and placed her hand on the wound. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled.

"Promise me you won't give up so easily next time."

Iris nodded as a glow began to illuminate from Rem's hand. She felt a tinge and a warm sensation running through her body. Rem placed a soft kiss on Iris' forehead and slowly disappeared into light spectacles. The glow continued to surround Iris. She felt happy inside, so happy from seeing Rem that she didn't realize she had stopped breathing. Iris once again began to panic. She felt like she was underwater, drowning. She clawed at the darkness, feeling so helpless inside. She tried to hit anything, but hit only air.

Iris sprang up from where she laid, breathing in long and hard. She couldn't see at first, everything was so bright. Finally, after catching her breathe, she began to look around. She was sitting up in a bed for one with sheets around her. The room was plain and old-fashioned with only the basic needs, a dresser, a sink, and a drawer next to the bed. A window shined light into the room making the surroundings seem cheerful. She looked down at her body and saw that her upper body was bandaged along with her shoulder. Cars and people could be heard from outside. It was busy, just like every little town.

Iris sat there a bit, confused as to where she was. Finally she lowered her head and stared at her hands. The first person that came to her mind was Rem. She had remembered the whole event and she smiled. She touched her shoulder lightly, but didn't feel any pain. A man walked in, interrupting her thoughts. He was short with glasses and medium brown hair. His eyes matched his hair, but his face clearly said he was beyond 30. His face was slightly wrinkled and his eyes showed he had been through some hard times. He wore a simple white coat with pants and a shirt underneath along with black boots.

"Well, I'm happy to see you're awake." His face lighted a bit as he spoke.

"Still, I'm surprised you're even awake right now." He looked down at some wrinkled papers.

Iris looked at him and said nothing. What was there to say to a man that just walked in. Iris suddenly felt very tired. Enough was enough for one day, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"My name's John, Dr. John Limband. And yours is?"

Iris stared for a while, but decided to finally answer.

"Iris"

"Iris, that's a name you don't normally hear."

She really didn't care much about his comment. She liked her name and so did Vash. That meant more to her then she had ever realized. She stayed quiet until finally the doctor spoke.

"I suppose you want to know how you got here. Right now, you are in Kero. A city about 200 iles from July. A young man brought you here. You looked like you were about to die since your body had lost so much blood."

Iris kept on staring down, trying to determine if what the doctor was saying important. Yet he continued

"We tried to ask what happened and where you came from, but he just got up and walked away."

Iris remembered July and the psychopath that tied to kill her.

The crazy man had send Iris some visions right before he died. Visions she wished to forget. Children murdered and women dying. She tried her best to push them aside, but to no avail. Children were this world's future. Iris couldn't help but wonder how many children that psychopath had killed. She could feel a piece of her humanity tear off from her soul.

_He deserved what he got! _

Iris thought about what had just ran through her head and felt the need to cry so badly. She needed someone to lean on and no one was there. Vash used to be there, but she pushed his image aside as well. She didn't want to think about him right now, it was just so sad.

" . . . . . you feeling?"

The doctor looked puzzled, his patient was staring down, not blinking and from the looks of it not breathing. Iris had completely forgot about the doctor. She looked back at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Dr. I didn't mean to drift off."

The doctor looked worried, but decided ultimately not to ask.

"That's quite alright. I just wanted to see how you were felling. That's all."

Iris stared back down and closed her eyes again.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone please."

Iris didn't feel like talking at the moment. She just wanted to sleep as much as possible without having to think about all the problems that had aroused. Walking in an endless desert can do a lot to one's mind, especially if so much horrible things had happened in one lifetime. No human should have to go through the pain that Iris had been through. They probably wouldn't have survived either way. Being shot in the shoulder was painful, but seeing the things Iris saw was even more painful. Because the things you can physically feel can go away, but the things that you mentally feel stay with you for as long as you live.

"No problem, I'll send someone to come check one you every now and then."

With that said, the doctor left Iris to her misery. Iris laid back down on the bed and turned towards the window. Her eyes began to close and suddenly she was asleep under the velvet sky with Vash lying next to her. From somewhere across the desert, Rem could be heard from far off.

_Good Night my Little Angels . . . . . _

That was the most wonderful sleep that Iris had ever had since Vash left. She slept for a good while, without caring what was happening in the real world.


End file.
